Castiel's First Holidays
by Gamzee Meowkara
Summary: Since Cas is now human, he has the perfect opportunity to discover what Holidays are. (I will update a new chapter for every holiday that comes near)
1. Halloween

It started out like any other Halloween evening. Sam and Dean were slumped on the couch watching a so called 'scary movie' and eating sweets.

Castiel was in the corner chair watching the movie also, wondering why the characters were smudging their lips together profusely.

"Dean, what are they doing?" Castiel inquired.

"They're making out, nothing much." Dean shrugged it off.

Castiel watched as the movie's main lovers began to stick their tongues into each others mouths and slam against the wall.

"But why are they being so violent?" He asked.

"They're going to-" Dean began.

"Hey, look at that." Sam interrupted, "We got a few trick or treaters."

At the window, a few children were peaking in. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Why do we even give them candy?" He complained in a mumble. "Bunch of free loaders..."

"Come on, you trick or treated too." Sam reasoned as he walked to the door.

"Okay, what nine year old doesn't trick or treat..." Dean said.

"Dean, you trick or treated until you were sixteen." Sam reminded.

Before Dean could self destruct into a cussing mess, Cas interrupted.

"What is trick or treating?"

"It takes place on Halloween, which is today, and it is when children go door to door asking for candy." Sam explained.

Sam opened the door, gave the few kids their candy, and shut the door. He made his way back and slumped on the couch.

"You have strange customs..." Cas murmured.

"I guess," Sam agreed subtly.

They looked back at the screen. The two previous lovers were now running away frantically from some type of cackling juggalo with a rearing chainsaw.

"Is he coming to "make out" also?" Castiel asked.

Dean choked on his drink a bit. he cleared his throat, smiling a little at the inquiry.

"Uh...no, he's trying to kill them." He scoffed.

"Oh." Castiel nodded.

The doorbell rang again. Dean put down his drink on the side table and said something quietly to Sam. Castiel strained to hear them but it ended up unsuccessful.

"Want to give some of the kids their candy?" Sam asked. "You just give them each one piece."

"I guess it could not be of harm." Castiel decided.

He got up and walked to the door. Opening it hesitantly, he looked outside. A few children were waiting dressed as grim reaper and a little devil.

Cas glared and slammed the door. He looked back at Sam and Dean sternly.

"I think we're under attack-" Cas began.

"Just give them candy." Dean said, not paying attention to Cas but the telly instead.

Castiel quickly grabbed a handful of candy from the jar, swiftly opened the door, and before the kids could finish saying 'trick or treat' threw the sweets at them frantically. He slammed the door and locked it. Castiel looked through the peep hole in the door. The kids scraped their sweets together and left begrudgingly.

"Dean, i think they have accepted my offering." Cas reported with relief. "They have left."

"Cool, bring that jar of candy over here, will you?" Dean said.

Castiel eyed the jar unsurely. "We don't want to waste our ammunition."

"Aye, as long as I'm here, nobody's going to hurt us." Dean reassured.

"That is not as true as I would like to believe," Castiel said back, taking the jar of candy with him.

He sat back down, this time on the couch, and gave Dean his sweets. As Dean shoveled in a KitKat bar, Castiel had yet another question.

"So if Halloween is the night to ask for candy, why are we inside?"

"It's only for kids." Dean explained.

"Was he ever a kid...?" Sam whispered to Dean.

"Um.." He paused. "Cas, did you ever have a childhood? Were you ever a kid, I mean."

"Dean, stop calling me names." Castiel said.

So an hour later, Castiel got taken trick or treating. He dressed up as a kitty-cat. Every SuperNatural fangirl that answered the door and saw him in his outfit gave him extra candy, a nice high pitched squeal, and of course the inevitable tackle hug.


	2. Thanksgiving

**kay guys! i decided to make this more than a Halloween bit. There will be a new chapter for every holiday that comes up! This story will continue holiday by holiday until Halloween shows up again. Then Cas knows everything about the human culture and moves on. :p**

Yet another holiday has shown its face, and another lesson lay ahead for Castiel.

At first, Dean and Sam felt like Thanksgiving was nothing to marvel over or become anxious about. Thanksgiving was just a day to be grateful and eat a lot.

It was the twenty-sixth, and they were all currently relaxing on the couch. They just barely finished some "business" with some suspects and were drained of energy.

Kevin didn't get to join them previously, so he was exactly the opposite. Except he wasn't worry free, he had some matters on his hands. He just hung up his phone when he reached the others.

"Hey, do you have anywhere to go on _Thanksgiving_?" He asked, sounding reluctant.

Sam gave Dean a glance. Dean shook his head, so Sam looked back to Kevin.

"Nah, we don't really have anywhere to be." Sam shrugged. "Why?"

"My family is offering a few possible guests to come," Kevin explained.

"Its fine, we don't want to intrude." Sam reassured.

"No," Kevin scoffed. "If anything, you're saving me."

"What's wrong with your family?" Dean spoke up.

"They're a bit…" Kevin hesitated. "Difficult,"

Dean let a small frown escape. Sam shrugged. "I guess if it means that much, we've got nothing to do."

"What are we doing, exactly?" Castiel asked.

"We're going to a house to eat a lot of food with each other." Dean summarized.

"Oh," Castiel looked even more confused now.

"Well, I got to go there now or else they'll explode. The whole thing is two days from now, so I'll send an address." Kevin said.

"Seems fine, we'll see you then." Sam replied.

* * *

Two days and five hours from that time, Sam really did wish it was fine. They pulled up to what looked like a mad house on wheels.

The Winchesters pulled up to a trailer parked on the side of a highway. The impala pulled into the gravel with a screech and halt.

"Way to make an impression," Dean muttered.

"Don't embarrass me," Sam said over his shoulder, getting out.

"Oh, _I'm_ embarrassing?" Dean shot back, getting out also.

Castiel was still sitting in the back seat. He was having some technical difficulties with the seatbelt. Don't get Castiel wrong; he knows how a seat belt works. Yet this seat belt was jammed in. The strap across his shoulder was tightened to the max, and the buckle was stuck in real good. He could barely move his arms because of the restraints, and was currently bashing his hand against the buckle's release.

"Release me," Castiel commanded getting impatient.

The seatbelt tightened.

"Very well, seat belt." Castiel accepted.

Castiel was able to shove his arm into his trench coat. He pulled out his angel blade and cut the seat belt off. Castiel, now free, got out of the car and walked up to the trailer.

As soon as he opened the door, a frying pan flew right at him. Castiel ducked, and it barely missed his head. Castiel looked for the possible schemer and instead found a small child about five years old.

"Sorry mister!" She giggled and ran off carelessly.

Castiel stepped in completely, shutting the door behind him. He saw that everyone was lounging in the small living room by an old telly set. Sam was sitting on one of the chairs with plenty of space while Dean was caught squished in between a load of eager children and Kevin.

Castiel saw that no furniture was left to be sat on. Bored of the neutral scene, Castiel walked into the kitchen.

Whom he suspected was Kevin's mother was cooking hastily in the kitchen. A young girl clinging dependently to the mother's apron stood by vacantly. Castiel tried to peer over their shoulders from his spot to see what she was cooking.

The woman was not fat, but not slim either. She was curvy so she blocked all the side views. The little girl didn't help either, she kept looking up to the counter on her tip toes to see how the cooking was going.

Castiel stepped closer to see, the curiosity couldn't be handled. He wanted to know if the lady was making cheeseburgers. Yet when his feet tapped the floor, the little girl immediately looked back.

It was the girl from earlier that almost hit Cas with a frying pan. Her short black hair and bangs were undone and wavy, but stayed out of her eyes' way. Her large blue eyes bore into Castiel's in questioning.

"Um.." Castiel tried not to be awkward. "Hello,"

"Didn't i hit you with something?" She asked.

"Almost," Castiel corrected. "I ducked,"

The curvy woman glanced over her shoulder. She turned from her cooking and smiled sweetly.

"Are you a friend of Kevin's?" She asked.

"I'm here with Dean..." Cas said.

"Oh, right." She nodded. "I'm Carrie, and that's my little niece, Tori."

Tori waved excitedly. Cas gave a hesitant wave back, unsure what that whole appendage waving was about. Tori looked back at her aunt, seeing that she was occupied with Castiel, and walked to the counter to observe the undone cooking.

"So, how do you know Kevin?" Carrie began.

* * *

After about two hours of questioning and unrewarding answers, it was time for dinner. Dean had no problem getting off the tiny couch to get to the dinner table, but Sam seemed a bit reluctant. Sam actually enjoyed his free space, and got up slower.

Sam was the last to leave the living room, and came in to see everyone was already getting settled. Dean was seated first, of course. And two seats remained to his right. Cas was making his way over with Carrie and Tori. Sam accepted this challenge, and paced over to Dean first. Sam sat closest to Dean, cutting off Castiel's advantage of having a small conversation with Dean.

Castiel noticed and sat down next to Sam, eyes narrowed in annoyance. Sam gave a small smile in accomplishment.

"Why would you do that?" Castiel whispered sharply.

Before Sam could retort back, Carrie set the turkey on the table. It was in front and center, surrounded with the entrees. Don't be impressed though, this low income family could barely get anything. The turkey was an average size that could serve five people, the rolls were palm sized and probably a few weeks old, and the mashed potatoes still had some skin in it.

It wasn't bad though. It was warm and edible. Everybody began to serve themselves. Castiel looked around a little lost on what to do. He never really ate dinner at all, and whenever he did he never ate formally...

"Here," Dean sighed.

Dean grabbed Castiel's plate, put some of the food on it, and handed it back. Castiel gave a sign of gratitude with a small nod and looked down at his plate.

There's meat, bread and some sauces. Castiel had no idea what it really tasted like, but it definitely looked like cheeseburger material. He opened the bread and put in the meat and used his silverware to lather the mystery sauces everywhere. He plopped the bread on top and picked it up like any other American food and ate.

Dean glanced up from his food. "Dude, what are you doing?"

Cas swallowed. "Eating..?"

Dean scoffed and went back to his food. Castiel remained confused but ate anyways. Suddenly, Tori had a question.

"Excuse me sir," She squeaked.

Cas looked up at her. She smiled, showing off her lack of front teeth.

"Are you an angel?" She asked.

Everybody got quiet. Castiel, Dean and Sam all simotaniously glared at her. She smiled.

"My cover's blown, Dean." Castiel said.

"She's a kid she doesn't know about it-" Sam began.

Castiel stood up. "We need to get out of here, before they find us."

"Wh...What?" Tori said lost.

Castiel ran out the kitchen quickly. Dean cleared his throat as if this would cure the awkward moment and looked at the door. Castiel ran back in, grabbed his "burger" and ran back out.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other then Kevin. Kevin sighed and shrugged. Dean and Sam got up and went to go find Castiel to wherever he ran off.


End file.
